Saburou Aoyama
"GoggleBlue!" Saburou Aoyama (青山三郎, Aoyama Saburō) is GoggleBlue. Biography Goggle V Aoyama is a 20-year-old ice hockey player and would-be inventor. His forehead jewel is the sapphire (middle pitch), symbolizing Egypt. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the hoop. He's very friendly with children and gets along well with them. Once, he tried to invent a jet pack and dragged Futoshi Kijima into his experiment. While the jet pack ends up eventually defective, it strengthens their friendship further. Turboranger .]] Saburou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoggleBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Aoyama fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoggleBlue powers are later utilized by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Saburou and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Aoyama, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Goggle V. GoggleBlue Mecha *Goggle Tank Arsenal *Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabre *Blue Ring *Blue Saphire Jet Ring Attacks *Portable Rocket *Blue Jet Dash *Blue Jet Kick *Blue Windmill Whirlwind *Spin Kick *Kangaroo Kick *Flamingo Kick Ranger Key The is Saburou Aoyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoggleBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GoggleBlue. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Go-Busters. The Goggle V keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Goggle V keys were defeated by Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Saburou received his key and became GoggleBlue once more. Imitations Deathdark Blue: Goggle Blue's evil counterpart in Deathdark V, a team made of five ninja Spotmen who use a transformation technique similar to Tanuki Mozoo to become the heroes. As with the rest of Deathdark V, Deathdark Blue appears similar to Goggle Blue with slight differences, its scarf is the color of his uniform (blue) instead of pure white, its weapon is black in color and the team introduction pose has their arms going downwards instead of upwards like the Goggle V entry pose. Also unlike the original Goggle Blue, Deathdark Blue does not have the energy of the sapphire. Deathdark Blue was defeated by the enhanced weapon, Blue Sapphire Jet Ring. Upon defeat, along with the rest of the team, it changed back to an ordinary Spotman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Saburou Aoyama is portrayed by Shigeki Ishii. As GoggleBlue, his suit actor was Takanori Shibahara. Notes *His surname, Aoyama, literally translates to Blue Mountain. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Intellect Category:Child Category:Goggle V (team)